Jerry and Winnie: The Rise of Razzaroo
by Prince Braixen
Summary: Jerry's not a fan of werewolves, but he is forced to team up with one to save their friends and family when Tom teams up with an evil demon to take over the world! Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Jerry and Winnie: The Rise of Razzaroo**

* * *

Fear, that was the only thing on Jerry's mind right now, as he sits in a small hole.

 _"I just wanted to get away from Tom,"_ He thought to himself. He looks out the hole and sees nothing but monsters, just walking around.

 _"How did I end up in this spooky place?"_ The last thing he remembers was running away from Tom in some spooky forest, how they got there in the first place is a mystery. Jerry somehow manages to lose Tom and decided to hide in a scary looking castle. Upon arriving, he sees tons of spooky monsters and ghost. The thing he fears most are werewolves, lucky for him, however, there are none in sight.

"Yo, Drac!" yelled a voice. Jerry peeped out of the hole again to see who had spoken. Apparently, these guys know English. The guy who spoke was some kind of fat mummy. He also sees a vampire. He begins to listen in on the conversation.

"What is it Murray? I'm busy," said the vampire,

"Wanda and Wayne are coming over, they're bringing the kids,"

"Great, I better let my grandson know that his favorite werewolf is coming!"

" _Werewolf? Did he just say werewolf?!_ " Jerry knew he had to get out of this place, ASAP.

"Ah, there they are now," The vampire said. At that moment, the door breaks down as a large group a werewolf kids storm in the hotel, wrecking pretty much everything that gets in their way. One of those wolves is female, wearing a pink dress with a skull. She's not interested in trashing the place, but looking for someone in particular.

"Come along, cutie, I'll show you where your friend is," said the vampire as he takes the female werewolf's hand.

 _"I have to get out of here,"_ Jerry ran around inside the walls, hoping that a ghost does not pass through. Because of his fear, he didn't pay attention to where he was going, and as a result, he ran face first into a wall. Everything went black.

* * *

"Are you done yet, Winnie?" asked a little vampire boy. Jerry was beginning to wake up, his head was hurting like crazy. He peeps out a different hole, and sees the female werewolf from earlier, he also sees a little vampire boy.

"Don't look, Dennis, I'm not done with the surprise yet," giggled Winnie, the werewolf. Jerry looked closely at the werewolf, she looked friendly.

"Ta-ta!" Winnie held up a small drawing of her and Dennis. Jerry knew at this point that these two are complete love birds. Just then, Winnie begins sniffing the air.

"What's the matter, Winnie?" asked Dennis,

"I think I smell a mouse," Winnie said. Jerry completely turned yellow. Winnie than point towards his direction.

"He's up there!" Winnie yelled. Before Jerry could run, Dennis used some kind of power to completely freeze the mouse.

" _It's over, I'm done for,_ " Jerry feared for his life as Dennis turns into a bat and grabs him.

"Yummy, snack time for me!" Dennis said as he gets ready to bite Jerry,

"Wait!" yelled Winnie as she grabs the mouse, "There's something interesting about this mouse!"

"Really?" Dennis was confused, Winnie began to sniff the mouse.

"Okay! His name is Jerry. He lives in a town not too far from here. His owner is a human girl, name Robyn Starling. He also lives with a cat named Tom, they're enemies." Jerry was shocked, Winnie knows all about him by just smelling him. She wasn't done yet, however.

"He has a fear of werewolves. I'm not surprised."

"So what are you going do with him?" Winnie looks at Dennis for a few seconds, then back at Jerry. Then, without warning, Winnie begins to lick him like crazy. Jerry was disgusted.

"Geez, I think you're old enough to know what toothpaste is!' Jerry snapped, he then covers his mouth.

"There we go! I knew that would get you to start talking." Winnie smiled,

"Are you gonna eat me?!' Jerry shivered in fear,

"Nah. I like you, you're cute. You're going home with me!" Winnie said while hugging Jerry,

"What about your parents, you know how they feel about mice," asked a worried Dennis,

"I'm aware of that, but I'll ask them nicely. I'm pretty much their favorite kid, they'll give me anything," Winnie responded,

"Okay, but what about your brothers? They'll eat him!"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, I'm not letting anything hurt my new friend. Come on, let's show Jerry around the Hotel," Winnie said, putting Jerry on top of her head.

"Hotel?" Jerry tilts his head,

"Yup, Hotel Transylvania to be exact. My grandpa built it," Dennis explained.

"Come on, let's go!" Winnie runs out of the room.

"Hey, wait up!" Dennis yelled as he transforms into a bat, to catch up with Winnie.

"Ya know, this won't be so bad after all!" Jerry thought, He was already warming up to his new friend, despite being a werewolf.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom walked around the forest with a flashlight. He didn't care about Jerry anymore, he just wanted to leave and go home.

"Going home already, Tom? I didn't get the chance to meet you." said a demonic voice, Tom shivered in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you help me," the voice said, Tom was confused.

"Tell me, did you see a large castle?" Tom nodded.

"Good," out of nowhere, a demon rises from hell. His clothes were all black, he also has a sword. Tom was just about to wet himself.

"You show me where that is, and I'll help you with your desires. Like catching a mouse or two." said the demon. Tom had his fair share of evilness, but he would never help demons. But, if that means he can catch that mouse once and for all, he would be happy. But why should he end with just Jerry, when he can rid the world of all mice! Tom shows an evil grin as he shakes the demon's hand.

"Oh my, I've never met someone so eager to work with the Devil's helper. Come on, Thomas, show me where this place is," Without saying a word, Tom instructed the demon to follow him.

"By the way, I'm Lord Razzaroo. I'll make sure to put in a good word for you when you die,"

Tom was happy about his decision, but at the same time, he was regretting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After Winnie showed her new mouse friend, Jerry, around the Hotel, she takes him to her parents, asking them if she can keep him. Unfortunately, it looks like Mom and Dad are against the idea of having a mouse for a pet.

"I'm sorry, Winnie, but the answer is no," said Wanda, Winnie's mother.

"Aw, why not?" Winnie whined.

"For starters; your brothers will eat him without hesitation," Wanda responded,

"I'll protect him,"

"That's a lot of responsibility," Wayne, Winnie's father, chimed in.

"I'll feed him, and clean up after him,"

"I'm sorry, but no means no,"

"But..."

But nothing, take him outside now, young lady!" Wanda said, firmly,

"Yes, ma'am," Winnie hung her head down in defeat, she really wanted to keep the mouse. She wipes her eyes and walks away.

"Wait for me, Winnie," said Dennis, trying to follow his sad friend.

"No! I'm going alone," Winnie said, with her voice breaking. Jerry didn't realize how much she really wanted him.

"Sweetie, Winnie's a little bit upset right now. Why don't you go see if your Grandpa needs any help,"

"Okay," Dennis said. He wanted to cheer his friend up, but he didn't know how.

"Are you Okay?" Jerry asked. Winnie stayed silent.

"This is gonna be one tearful goodbye," Jerry thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom and Razzaroo searched around the forest. Razzaroo disguised himself as a cat to not bring attention to nosy bystanders.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Thomas?" Razzaroo asked. Tom nodded, but to tell the truth, he didn't know where he was going.

"I'm beginning to think you see me as some kind of fool!" Razzaroo was getting angry. But lucky for Tom, they just so happen to find the Hotel.

"Ta-da?" Tom tried his best not to make Razzaroo angry.

"Ah, the Hotel. I can wait to meet my dear old friend Drac again. I heard he has a grandson now," Razzaroo said with an evil smile. Tom notice this and gulped.

"Why don't we play with them for a little bit, shall we? I'm sure they'll love to see the kitty cat," Razzaroo walked up to the Hotel, Tom followed. Whatever Razzaroo had planned, Tom made sure he doesn't get in his way, he'll just watch, hoping that whatever happens to them doesn't happen to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Hotel in a graveyard, Winnie's getting ready to say goodbye to her mouse friend.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay with me Jerry, we would have been great friends," Winnie said sadly. Jerry felt sad, he kind of liked Winnie, even though she smelled like she hasn't taken a bath in mouths. Before Jerry could walk away, Winnie picked him up again.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye, you can visit me! I'm always going to this Hotel, I practically live here!" Winnie's smile had finally come back, Jerry smiled too. It's like the world had brightened up again.

* * *

Inside the Hotel, it was just complete silence, not one guest made a sound. Razzaroo stands in front of the Hotel's entrees, with an evil smile on his face. The guest doesn't seem to notice Tom, but for his sake, that's a good thing.

"What's he doing here?" asked an angry Mavis.

"Uh, who's this guy?" asked Johnny, not really up to date on what's going on.

"I'm glad you asked, my human parasite. I am Lord Razzaroo. I am the most powerful being in the universe," Razzaroo bragged.

"That's not true, we all know who the real powerful one is," Dracula said firmly. Razzaroo laughed.

"Oh, don't tell me you mean Raira, I've cursed her. Only a chosen monster can break it, and none of you are that," Razzaroo said. There was more anger than fear.

"Mommy, daddy, what's going on?!" cried Dennis.

"Go to your room, sweetie, let me and daddy handle this," Marvis said in a calm, smothering voice. She didn't want to scare Dennis.

"Wait, you mean we have to fight this demon from Hell?!" Johnny shouted out.

"Shut up, you're scaring Dennis, " Mavis scolded him. Razzaroo laughed again.

"Don't be silly, my human parasite, there's no need to fight me," he said in a calming tone, similar to Mavis.

"Oh, really?" Johnny said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Yes, there is no need to fight, because I've already won!" Razzaroo pulls out a dark, magical orb. Dracula knew actually what this was.

"Everybody run!" Dracula yells. Everyone begins running, except for Wayne and Wanda.

"Wait! Where's Winnie?!" Wanda cried. Before anyone can respond, Razzaroo slams the orb to the ground. Everything goes blank.

* * *

"We'll have tea parties, we'll go swimming and-" Winnie was explaining to Jerry about all the fun things they were going to do, but then she and Jerry noticed a dark red light coming out of the Hotel. This made Winnie worried.

"Something's not right, let's go!" Winnie cried as she picks up Jerry and runs inside the Hotel. Inside, the two made a horrible discovery; the Hotel lobby was completely empty, not a monster in sight. The two checked every room, even the ones Winnie weren't allowed in, but no luck. They eventually returned to the lobby, where Winnie began freaking out.

"Mom?! Dad?! Dennis?!" Winnie cried out, tears began forming in her eyes. Jerry was getting worried,

"Where did everyone go?" Jerry asked.

"I-I don't know!" Winnie was pretty much sobbing at this point, she was worried about Dennis and her parents, she was even worried about her brothers.

"I-I can't believe this! This isn't happening!" Jerry tried to confer the werewolf, but nothing seems to work.

"Do not cry, little one," a heavenly voice spoke out.

"Je-Jerry? Was that you?" Winnie asked, still crying. Jerry shakes his head. Just then, a bright light filled up the room. An angel figure appears. She has large golden hair and wears a sky blue dress. Jerry and Winnie are in complete awe.

"Don't be afraid. I am Raira, the protector of this galaxy," The angel says.

"Do you know what's going on? What happened to my friends and family?!" cried Winnie, with tears still in her eyes.

"It's my brother, Razzaroo, he's responsible for all of this," Raira said, "He's doing this just to get his sick kicks."

"What did he do?" asked Jerry.

"He sent them all to the Shadow Realm, where they will spend the entirety of their life there," Rarira explained. This made Winnie cry again.

"You're the protector of the galaxy, can't you do something?!" yelled Jerry.

"Razzaroo cursed me, I'm powerless against him," Raira hung her head in shame, feeling bad for the young werewolf. "However, you can help break my curse," This got Winnie's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"According to the philosopher, two small warriors will break the curse of Razzaroo, and help defeat him. You two are the small warriors!" Raira said, raising her voice at the last sentence. Jerry was shocked.

"You're telling me that we're the only two that can defeat this Razza- whoever the heck this guy is? That doesn't make any sense!" Jerry shouted.

"I don't care if it makes sense or not, I want to save my friends and family. You're more than welcome to go home!" Winnie shouted at Jerry. This caused the mouse to back up a little bit.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you have to go with the werewolf. It's your destiny," Raira explained to Jerry, who stayed silent.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Jerry," Winnie said, picking Jerry up and hugging him.

"I'll help you two out along the way. I'll start by giving you the supplies you need for your journey," Raira poofs up a magic bag, filled with food, bandages, and other items, the most important item was a map.

"What's with the map?" Winnie asked.

"You two must venture through an island to find a magic stone and bring it to a temple, where you'll place the stone to break the curse," Rarira explained, showing the two a fake model of the stone.

"How do we get to the island?" Jerry asked.

"The Ghost Pirates, they're really friendly! I know exactly where they are!" Winnie shouted picking up the bag, as well as placing Jerry on top of her head. "Problem is, we have to cross a really dangerous part of the woods," Jerry gulp after hearing this, but he knew he had to suck up his fear.

"Good luck on your journey, I'll be watching over you.," Raira said with a smile.

Winnie took a deep breath, "Well, are you ready, Jerry?"

Jerry also took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's do this,"

"Then let's go, I'll fight off any baddies that try to attack us!" Winnie said, pretending to fight someone. Raira laughed at this. The two ran out of the Hotel, officially starting their journey.

"Good luck, you two," Raira said, before disappearing into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The quest to find the Ghost Pirates begins! Jerry and Winnie had walked through the woods for a good 80 minutes. They had been going around in circles for at least half of that time. Ultimately, the two decided to sit down and have a snack.

"Winnie, are we lost?" Jerry asked while biting a cheese crumpet.

"I'll be honest with you, we kinda are," Winnie responded while biting an apple, " My family and I often got to the Ghost Pirates by a ride. I'm usually asleep," Winnie yawns, then rubs her eyes "In fact, I believe it's way past my bedtime,"

"Are you going to sleep for the night," Jerry asked, being tired himself.

"No way! I want to find the Ghost Pirates. When we do find them, I'll sleep on the ship," Winnie responded, yawning again. "In the meantime, I need something that'll boost my energy,"

"I don't know if you're old enough, but you can try an energy drink,"

"Nah, I tried one before. It didn't help much, and on top of that, I've been wetting the bed for 5 days straight. Why did I say that out loud?" Winnie blushed after saying that. She heard Jerry snickering a little bit, and got a little mad.

"If you tell Dennis about this, I _**WILL**_ eat you!" Jerry immediately stops snickering.

"Noted," Jerry said, fearfully. He'll definitely know not to make Winnie mad next time.

"Come on, I'll just have to fight my tiredness and keep walking. That apple will hopefully help out," Winnie got up, with Jerry still on her head, and resumed their journey.

"Here's what I do know; before we get to the bad part of the woods, there's usually a rock with mold that has a strange looking pattern, like a headless lady. Once we find that, I'll know actually where to go from there, " Winnie said, with determination.

"How dangerous is that part of the woods?" Jerry asked.

"Well, there's tons of deadly traps, deadly spiders and….Well, that's pretty much all I know," Winnie responded

"Traps and spiders huh? Well, I always wanted to face my fears," Jerry said while giving a forced smile.

"That's the spirited!" Winnie picks up Jerry and licks him like crazy again. "You and I are going to be a great team!" Winnie placed the drooled-covered mouse on top of her head, and runs off, hopefully knowing where to go.

* * *

"Dennis? Dennis! Please wake up!" Yelled Mavis. Dennis began to stir, then he opened his eyes.

"Mommy, daddy?" Dennis said softly. Mavis hugs him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Mavis cried.

"We thought we've lost you!" Cried Johnny. Dennis looked around, he noticed he wasn't in the Hotel anymore. This room was dark, and very dungeon-like. Red smoke filled the room, but it doesn't seem to hurt anyone.

"Where am I? Where's grandpa, where's Winnie?"

"I'm right here, my grandson!" Dracula yelled out. "But, I have no clue where Winnie is," Dracula hanged his head in shame

"We told Winnie to take a mouse she wanted to keep outside. She was pretty upset by this," Wayne said.

"We should've let her kept the mouse," Wanda said, wiping away tears.

"I'm pretty sure Winnie kept the mouse. She could use the company after what happen," Wayne said, comforting his wife.

"Can I have your attention, please?" A voice yelled out. The monsters looked to the front of the room. Razzaroo stands in the center of the room, with Tom next to him.

"You bastard! Where have you taken us?!" A monster yells.

"Oh my, such language! In front of kids no less," Razzaroo said, referring to Dennis, as well as Winnie's brothers, who didn't seem to mind the new location.

"I'll kill you!" That same monster roars and dashes straight to Razzaroo, who takes out a sword, and stabs the monster in the chest. As Razzaroo yanks the sword out, a massive amount of blood spills out from the monster's chest. He collapses to the ground and instantly dies. Dracula stands in shock, while Mavis tries to cover Dennis' eyes, but he already saw everything.

"Does anyone else want to play hero?" Razzaroo asked while licking the blood off the sword. "Hm, a bit sour, but okay,"

"Why are you doing this?" Dracula asked. "Is it revenge that you seek?!"

"To be honest with you, old bat, I just wanted to have some fun," Razzaroo grabs Dracula by the chin, "You like fun, don't you?"

"Not like this," Dracula said, firmly.

"Now then, I couldn't help but overhear that one of the guests is missing. Little Winnie, is it?" Razzaroo looks at Wanda and Wayne.

"You better not even **THINK** about hurting her!" Wayne balled up his fist.

"No need to worry, Wayne, I usually don't hurt children. I make their deaths quick and painless."

"How dare you?!" Cried Wanda.

"All I'm just going to do is bring her here, so she can be with friends and family. Oh wait, I need to watch over you guys, so you don't try to do anything stupid, like trying to commit suicide." Razzaroo said, with an evil grin. He thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"Oh, Bloodbath!" Razzaroo yelled in a sing-song voice. A teenage demon, who appears to be the same sizes as Tom, only slightly taller, appeared from the smoke. Like Razzaroo, he wears all black cloaths, his pants has a slash on it, however. He walks up to Razzaroo, then bows.

"You called, master?" Bloodbath asked.

"Yes, my boy. I want you to do me a favor," Razzaroo responded.

"What is it?"

"I'm missing a guest, can you find a little werewolf girl? She often wears that adorable little pink dress with the skull. She shouldn't be too far from the Hotel,"

"Objective received,"

"Great! One more thing, if the girl tries to fight back, kill her," Bloodbath stands up.

"You know how I feel about murdering kids," Bloodbath said, with an angry tone.

"Ah ah ah! Careful with that tone, you don't want to end up like your father do you?" Razzaroo said, getting angry at Bloodbath's sharp tone. Bloodbath remains silent. "That's what I thought,"

"Very well then, I shall begin my mission," Bloodbath then opens up a portal and hopes in.

"My daughter better not be hurt, you son of a bitch!" Yelled Wayne.

"Again, with the language, doesn't anybody have a clean vocabulary anymore? Anyways, I recommend who you watch your tone with, or else little Winnie's gonna lose her daddy," Razzaroo glared at Wayne, who remain silent.

"Come along, Tom, let's show our new friends what fun activities we have," Tom wasn't really paying attention, he was too focused on the dead monster. He decided to not look at it anymore and follow Razzaroo. The rest of the monsters follow.

"Please be okay, my baby," Wanda said, thinking about what was going to happen to Winnie if she didn't cooperate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Winnie's been sniffing the ground for 10 minutes, Jerry had no idea what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"Trying to find the trail, I know it's around here somewhere. Now, let me concentrate," Winnie responded, sniffing the ground again. She then suddenly raises her head up, almost causing Jerry to fall off. "Alright, I got it! Let's go!" Winnie then begins running at a very fast rate, while Jerry's holding on for dear life. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appears out of nowhere, causing Winnie to suddenly stop, which made her and Jerry fall. The two looks up at the figure, it was Bloodbath.

"Wh-Who are you?" Jerry asked, shaking in fear.

"That doesn't matter! Unless you want to do die, you do actually as I say!" Bloodbath yelled.

" _Darn, It can't end like this,_ " Winnie thought, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you responsible for sending Winnie's friends and family to the Shadow Realms?" asked Jerry.

"No, but I do have the power to do that," Bloodbath glared at the mouse and werewolf. Winnie picked up Jerry and hugged him very tightly, to the point where he was choking.

"I just want to save everyone, now I've lost," Winnie said, before sobbing.

"Oh quit your crying, brat! I have no intentions of doing that," Bloodbath said with a smirk.

"What?!" Jerry and Winnie yelled in unison.

"Surprise!" shouted Bloodbath with a grin. "I'm gonna help you two out by finding that stupid stone and breaking the curse,"

"So, you actually care about others lives?" asked Winnie.

"I couldn't care less about those ugly creatures. They smell horrible, and so do you, brat!" Bloodbath referring to Winnie.

"Oh good, I didn't wanna be the one to say that," Jerry said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Fine, I'll take a bath when this is all over. Happy?! Winnie shouted while folding her arms and pouting. "Getting back on topic here; why are you saving everyone when you don't even care about them?" Winnie asked. Jerry was confused about this too.

"Why you asked? Because I like pissing off Razzaroo!" Bloodbath said with a smirk. Jerry gives him a look that says, "You're joking, right?" While Winnie was a bit confused.

"Wait, what does 'Pissing off' mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bloodbath stood before a shocked Jerry and Winnie as they just heard his true intentions. Winnie didn't seem to truly know how to react to this, but Jerry, on the other hand, was 100% skeptical.

"Hey, Winnie? Can I speak to you privately for a second?" Jerry whispered into Winnie's ear. She nodded in responses.

"I already know what you're going to say. What if this guy tries to kill us?" Winnie asked, not being sure she can trust Bloodbath.

"I can hear you, you little runt!" Bloodbath shouted. "I have no intentions on hurting or killing you!" Winnie held Jerry tightly and backed up a little bit. All they did was make the demon angrier and angrier.

"I believe you should listen to him," said a heavenly voice. Bloodbath knew exactly who that was.

"It's her!" Jerry and Winnie shouted in unison.

"Oh great, not this woman," Bloodbath mutter under his breath.

A bright light surrounded the area. A few seconds later, the light dies down as Raira appears with a smile on her face.

"I believe Bloodbath can be trusted. He may be rude, but he still has a heart of gold." Raira said. Jerry and Winnie looked at each other. Bloodbath walks up to the angel.

"You know me too well. Don't you, mother?" Bloodbath said with a smirk. Jerry and Winnie nearly fainted after hearing that.

"Wait, he's your son?!" shouted Winnie. Unable to figure out how a sweet angel like Raira has a mean son like Bloodbath.

"Yup and that means ugly-ass Razzaroo is my uncle," Bloodbath responded. Raira then slaps her son in the back of the head.

"How dare you say such language in front of a little girl?!" Raira glared at Bloodbath.

"She'll hear way worse when she gets older," Bloodbath responded with a huff.

"Well, I guess if Raira says we can trust him, then we should," Winnie said, being the first to show trust.

"I don't know," Jerry said. That's when Bloodbath snatches him from Winnie's arms.

"Hey! Put him down!" Yelled Winnie.

"Listen, rat, if I wanted to kill you two, I would've done it right then and there. Starting with you," Bloodbath throws Jerry in the air, he came down at a fast pace. Fortunately, Winnie was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Afterward, the werewolf gave Bloodbath a glare.

"That was fun. Now then, where are we off to?" Bloodbath asked.

"We're looking for the Ghost Pirates," Winnie responded. Bloodbath cringed at that response.

"Ghost Pirates? Ugh, I hate those dudes. They're such a goody two-shoes, they used to be cool!" Bloodbath folded his arms.

"Look, I don't care if you like them or not. But they're the only way we can get to the island," Winnie said, firmly.

"Can't you just teleport us there? You seem to easily do it from our world to yours," Jerry said. Winnie seems to agree with the mouse's question.

"Mother's the one who can usually do that, but she's powerless. I can't go because that stupid island completely blocks all demon powers," Bloodbath responded.

"Well, I guess the Ghost Pirates are our only hope. But we better hurry, they leave when the sun is rising,' Winnie said, noticing that the moon is beginning to set. Jerry had no clue what time it was since he didn't have a watch, but he knew for sure it was well past midnight.

"Then let's stop chatting and start walking. I know where those losers are at," Bloodbath said as he walks off. Jerry and Winnie soon follow.

"Protect our warriors, Bloodbath," Raira said, as she once again disappears into thin air.

"Listen, I'm only doing this to piss off Razzaroo. You got that?" Bloodbath asked. Jerry and Winnie nodded. "Good, just wanted to make sure we're on the same page,"

"Hey, Jerry. no matter what happens, we'll make it through this together," Winnie said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we'll show that Razzaroo the true meaning of friendship!" Jerry shouted as he and Winnie gave each other a high five. Not surprising, Bloodbath gagged in response.

" _I'm stuck with these two brats, but it'll be worth it to finally make my mother powerful again and stop Razzaroo,"_ Bloodbath thought to himself. Just then, Jerry and Winnie began singing "Friends to the end,*" much to Bloodbath's annoyance. " _Sometimes I wish Razzaroo killed me back there,"_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Razzaroo was getting ready to show what they'll be doing. So far, only 8 monsters were killed trying to attack the demon. Winnie was still the main concern for Wanda and Wayne.

" _What's taking Bloodbath so long, where's my baby?"_ Wanda thought to herself, before bumping into her husband. The crowd stopped as Razzaroo was getting ready to make a statement.

"I might as tell you why you're here, you will all be my slaves, forever!" Razzaroo said with an evil grin. The crowd gasped.

"I'm not surprised," Dracula said while facepalming.

"Wait, you took us all down here just to be your slaves?! That's messed up dude," said Frankenstein.

"Yo man, you're the most powerful being in the galaxy! What do you need slaves, bro?" asked Murray.

"Don't question me, toilet paper man," Razzaroo snared.

"Again, with the toilet paper reference," Murray pouted.

"I assigned you all different jobs. If you don't do them, I will kill you." Razzaroo said. The crowd didn't really react this time, except for Johnny.

"Oh man, I think I just peed myself," Johnny cried.

"Oh, come on man, show some dignity for your son!" Dracula glared at Johnny, "You showed bravery when we fought Bela and his gang,"

"I didn't expect to go to hell!" Johnny shouted.

"I believe I should mention that this isn't hell. This is the Shadow Realm. Hell is much worst," Razzaroo said as he walked up to Johnny. "Now go change your pants and get back here, I have a special assignment for you," Johnny gulped, he had no clue was going to happen to him.

"Will it be okay if I go with him, I'm his wife," Mavis asked.

"Very well then, but don't take too long," Razzaroo responded. Mavis gave Dennis to Dracula, who hugged him tightly as Mavis and Johnny walked off.

"It'll be okay, my grandson," Dracula said, trying to comfort Dennis. He already lost his best friend, now he might lose his parents, depending on how Razzaroo treats them.

* * *

"Well Jerry, here we are. The forest I was telling you about," Winnie said, as she, Jerry, and Bloodbath look upon the very eerie forest. All the trees are dead, ominous fog filled the area. Jerry shivered in fear. Winnie wasn't as scared as Jerry, but she definitely had fear in her eyes. Bloodbath on the other hand sighed.

"So this is the spooky forest you blabbed about? What a joke," Bloodbath chuckled.

"For your information, a lot of possessed monsters live in this forest. They'll kill without warning," Winnie explained. Bloodbath chuckled again.

"Oh please, my uncle possessed those idiots, I'll unpossess them with a snap," Bloodbath gave a smirk.

"You can?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm not completely filled with darkness just yet. I'm a half demon," Bloodbath explained.

"Oh, you mean like Inuyasha?" Jerry asked. Bloodbath became confused.

"Who?"

"Never mind," Jerry rubbed the back of his head. Bloodbath gave the mouse a glare.

"Let's keep going," Bloodbath walks into the forest. Jerry and Winnie began singing the song they sang earlier, Bloodbath had enough.

"Don't start that damn song again!" he snapped. The mouse and the werewolf instantly stopped singing.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Winnie whispered to Jerry, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, A large bat sat on top of a dead tree. He sniffs the air.

"That smell, I recognize that smell," The bat's eyes turned red, making him see from very far, he sees Winnie walking along the dark forest with Jerry and top of her head. The bat growled.

"It's that little brat that bit Bela, and it looks like she has a tasty mouse with her," The bat then notices Bloodbath, he then gives an evil grin.

"Ah, Bloodbath, haven't seen him in years. My has he grown," The bat chuckled, "Time to pay him a little visit," The bat then jumps from the tree and flies into the night sky, getting ready to meet an "Old friend."

* * *

Bloodbath has unpossessed 11 monsters so far, all of them ran away.

"Geez, I don't even get a thank you," Bloodbath huffed.

"You know Bloodbath, you're not really a bad guy after all. You're a real good friend," said Winnie with a smile. Bloodbath stops dead in his tracks.

"Don't get it twisted runt. Once this is over, I don't want to see you two again!" Bloodbath snared before walking again.

"He loves us," Jerry whispered to Winnie. Bloodbath clearly heard Jerry, but he ignored it. Then, he stops dead in his tracks again, looking up into the sky.

"What's wrong?" Winnie asked.

"He's coming," Bloodbath said with his teeth grinding.

"Who, Razzaroo?" Jerry asked in fear.

Before Bloodbath could respond. A dark, bat-like figure appears in the sky and lands on the ground in front of the three travelers.

"Bloodbath, my old friend, how's it been?" the bat asked.

"I'm not your friend, you bastard, beat it!" Bloodbath snared.

"Is that a way to treat you old friend?" The bat folds his arm. He then gets a good look at Winnie, who is completely shaking.

"Winnie, are you okay?" Jerry asked. Winnie didn't respond.

"Remember me, brat? You bit my leader," The bat snared. He begins to walk up to Winnie. That's when Bloodbath gives him a clean punch to the face. The bat slams into a tree.

"Don't even think about hurting her!" Bloodbath yelled. The bat got up, chucking.

"You're just like your mother; protecting worthless creatures," the bat balls up his fist. Bloodbath turns to Jerry and Winnie.

"Listen you two get to the Ghost Pirates as fast as you can, I'll catch up!" Bloodbath yelled.

"We better do what he says, Winnie," Jerry warned the scared werewolf, who then begins to run. The bat notices this, but Bloodbath grabs him by the neck.

"You're dealing with me, not them!" Bloodbath snared. "Let's fight, Fee."

"Yes, to the death," Fee snared back.

Winnie ran through the forest, she was scared. Jerry had trouble holding on.

"We're almost there to the Ghost Pirates. No looking back!" Winnie yelled.

Bloodbath and Fee were about to fight, but Fee had one more thing to do.

"Hold on a second," Fee snaps his fingers. Causing Winnie and Jerry to be completely frozen.

"I-I can't move!" Jerry cried.

"If you win, you can continue your little journey. If I win, I'll kill those two little runts!" Fee shouted.

" _Shit, Mom told me to protect those brats. I can't fail her,"_ Bloodbath thought to himself. He had to win this battle, no matter what. "Alright, Let's do this!"

* * *

 ***Note: "Friends to the end" is a song from the 1992 animated film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Where are you taking me, man?" asked a frighten Johnny as he, Mavis, Tom, and Razzaroo walked through a dark cave. That's when Mavis noticed Tom.

"What's with the cat, Razzaroo?" Mavis asked.

"He's my little apprentice. He and I made a little deal," Razzaroo said with a grin.

"What kind of deal?" Mavis asked suspiciously. Razzaroo got close to Mavis.

"That's none of your business, young lady," Mavis just huffed and crossed her arms. Everyone continued on down the cave until they see a door.

"You see Johnny, you're a human, you're not as powerful as the others. Everyone can kill you, even little Winnie," Razzaroo said with a chuckle.

"Y-yes, uh, Winnie does like to play rough," Johnny said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Indeed. Now come with me. Mavis, you better go back to your father and son, they need you," Razzaroo said.

"What are you going to do with him?!" Mavis yelled.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt him, much," Razzaroo said, with another evil grin.

"Mavi, you better do what he says. I'll be okay, I hope," Johnny said. Mavis hesitated for a moment but decided that she couldn't do anything. She kissed him on the lips and slowly walked down the cave. She gave one more glare at Tom before walking away. Tom was a little scared of the angry vampire lady.

"Your wife really loves you, doesn't she?" Razzaroo asked. Johnny nodded. "Well then, she'll love you even more once we're done," Razzaroo opened the door. The two, as well as Tom, see a large machine. There were tons of buttons and it was very shiny, meaning it was new, and/or most likely unused.

"Wh-What's this thing?" Johnny asked, nervously.

"Let's cut to the chase: This thing is 'Unnamed machine 3000.'" Razzaroo said with pride.

"That's not a very clever name, dude," Johnny said, with an unimpressed face expression.

"Oh shut up. The name doesn't matter," Razzaroo said in a sharp tone. "All that matters is that this baby can give you powers,"

"Powers?" Johnny's face quickly changed. He was now impressed.

"That's right, now you can really impress your wife," Razzaroo said as he puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"You can really do that?" Johnny's eyes brightened.

"Yes, but I must warn you, this machine hasn't been fully tested. You could be killed, or you could be given powers. Keep in mind, if you're unable to do your work, I will kill you," Razzaroo glared at Johnny, who gulped in response.

"So I die either way huh? This sucks," Johnny had no clue what was going on.

"The choice is yours," Razzaroo said, as he folded his arms behind his back.

"I do, huh?" Johnny gulped. He had to make a choice between the machine or no machine. He didn't know what to chose.

"I'm waiting," Razzaroo said impatiently. Johnny looked at Tom, who shrugged, he had no clue what was going on.

"I'm afraid Tom's not going to help you on this," Razzaroo raised his voice. Johnny thought for a moment, then he finally found his answer.

"I've made my choice," Johnny said. Tom still didn't know what was going on. Razzaroo smiled.

"So what'll it be, my boy?" Razzaroo asked.

* * *

"Prepare to die, bastard!" yelled Bloodbath as tries to punch Fee, but he dodges and lands on a tree.

"You need to do a better job than that!" Yelled Fee, as he jumps kicks Bloodbath in the face. The demon was able to jump back up. Fee tries to freeze him, but it didn't work.

"Your crappy bat magic doesn't work on demons, idiot," Bloodbath said with a smirk, he then punches Fee in the stomach, making him fall as he coughed up blood. Bloodbath chuckled at this.

"Oh, you think that's funny? Try my joke," Fee then punches Bloodbath in his private area, he lets out a cry.

Meanwhile, Jerry and Winnie are still frozen from Fee's powers. The two got worried as they heard Bloodbath's cry.

"Oh man, I hope Bloodbath can unfreeze us. We're so close to the Ghost Pirates!" Cried Winnie.

"Yeah, and I have to pee too!" Cried Jerry.

"That makes two of us," Winnie responded with a worried look on her face.

Bloodbath struggles to get up after being punched in his manhood. He was getting angry. Fee sees this and grabs a large border, getting ready to throw it.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Fee said as he gives an evil grin.

"Oh my, a border?! I'm so scared," Bloodbath said, sarcastically. Fee throws the border. Bloodbath uses his claws to slice through the border., he gives a smirk afterward.

"Just give up and let me kill you. I got stuff to do," Bloodbath said, already getting annoyed with the fight.

"Shut up!" Fee screams and charges at Bloodbath, who didn't seem to care about the bat's speed.

"Oh, to hell with this," Bloodbath pulls out a sword and slices Fee's head clean off, blood gushing everywhere. He was breathing heavily as he cleans the blood from him and his sword.

"That...was for…My Johnson," Bloodbath said as he puts the sword away.

The head flies high, landing in front of Jerry and Winnie, who immediately became unfrozen. The two let out of scream as they see Fee's head. Bloodbath hears this and runs up to them.

"Hey look, I've saved your butts," Bloodbath said with a grin. Jerry and Winnie jump up and hugged Bloodbath. He was really annoyed by this, but he was glad that he as able to save the two.

"You really do care about us!" Winnie cried tears of joy. Jerry did the same thing.

"Alright, you're welcome, now get off me!" Bloodbath shoves Jerry and Winnie off him. The two fall to the ground, but were able to get back up.

"Come on guys, we don't have a lot of time. We only have till sunrise!" Winnie said with concern.

"Relax, I know a shortcut," Bloodbath said as he begins running. Jerry and Winnie followed him. That's when Jerry wanted to ask Winnie something.

"Hey Winnie, can I ask you something?' Jerry asked.

"Can it wait till we get to the Ghost Pirates?" Winnie asked sharply.

"Yeah, I'll wait," Jerry respond, not being completely sure how Winnie would respond when he did ask the question.

" _I want to ask her, but I don't want to offend her,"_ Jerry thought.

* * *

"I'm so glad you made the right so made the right choice, my human parasite," Razzaroo said. Johnny had agreed to be Razzaroo's test subject. He was willing to accept the risk.

"Will this hurt, by any change?" Johnny asked, nervously.

"I don't know, that's why you're testing it out," Razzaroo responded.

"Okay then," Johnny gulped.

"Now, have a seat," Razzaroo directed Johnny to the chair that was attached to the machine. After a few seconds of hesitation, Johnny sits in the chair. Before Razzaroo could do anything, there was a loud banging noise on the door.

"Let my son-in-law go, now!" Yelled a booming voice. Razzaroo knew exactly who that was.

"Dracula! How nice to see you," Razzaroo said as he opened the door. Dracula and his daughter, Mavis, had a very angry expression. "So nice of you to knock,"

You let Johnny go!" yelled Mavis.

"You don't get it, the human man made this choice," Razzaroo said.

"Yeah, it's okay," Johnny said with a smile. To be honest, he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Get off that machine, it's not worth it!" yelled Dracula.

"Shut up, fool! The boy made his choice. Now scram before I kill all of you, and that includes the cat," Razzaroo glared at Tom, who gulped.

"Why do you have that cat in the first place?" Dracula asked.

"Don't ask," Mavis respond

"Do what he says, again," said Johnny. Razzaroo then uses his powers to throw Dracula and Mavis out of the room and slam the door. Mavis tried opening the door, but no luck.

"Damn, what are we going to do, daddy!?" Mavis cried.

"We wait, honey. We wait," Dracula sighed. He was worried about his son-in-law.

"I'm glad we left Dennis with Aunt Wanda. We shouldn't let him know about his father," Mavis said, thinking about her son.

"We'll wait to see what happens, then we'll tell him whether the news is good or bad," Dracula said as he puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Are you ready to begin?" Razzaroo asked.

Johnny took a deep breath, "I'm ready," Johnny responded.

"Good, now let's get started," Razzaroo looked at the buttons but didn't know which one to press. He decided to press a random button, seeing what would happen. "Let's start with this," Razzaroo presses the button. As soon as that happens, Johnny get's hit with a large lighting bolt. He screams in pain. Razzaroo is thrilled by this and lets out a laugh.

"What's going on?!" Mavis cried. She tried to run to the door, but Dracula grabs her.

"I've already told you, we need to wait," Dracula said firmly. Mavis decided not to argue and sits down on the ground

"Please be alright, my zing," Tears begin to form in Mavis. Dracula sits by his daughter to comfort her. He knew no matter how this would end, Johnny will never be the same.

* * *

After around 20 minutes of running, (and a 10-minute bathroom break.) Jerry, Winnie, and Bloodbath see the Ghost Pirate's ship, but it's getting ready to leave. Winnie's eyes widen as she tries to get their attention.

"Wait! Don't leave!" She cried. The captain of the Ghost Pirates, who is all white with a large hat, beard, and a parrot on his shoulder, hears the voice. His eye widen as he sees Winnie.

"Arrrg, stop the ship. There be little Winnie!" The Ghost Pirate captain yells. He then notices Bloodbath. "What he be doing here?"

"There's no time to explain. We need to get to an island!" Winnie cried.

"What island yee want to go to?" one of the Ghost pirate crew members asked.

"I-I don't know, it's on this map," Winnie takes the map out of the bag and gives it to the captain, he smiles.

"Ah, Lilo island! That's where me father's treasure was buried," The captain said with a grin.

"I couldn't care less. Are you going to take us there or what?!" Bloodbath's voice raised as he got in the captain's face. He laughs.

"Yee attitude is still nasty. Why would you want to go to the island in the first place?" The captain asked.

"We'll explain on the ship. Please, you need to help us!" Winnie begged. The captain thinks for a moment, then smiles again.

"Alrighty then. Anything for little Winnie," Said the captain.

"SQUAWK! Little Winnie, SQUAWK!" The parrot repeats the captain. Winnie, with Jerry on her head, was the first to climb on board the ship. Bloodbath follows soon afterward. The captain stands in the middle of the ship

"Alright me crew, set sail, to Lilo island!" Ordered the captain.

"SQUAWK! Lilo Island. SQUAWK!" The parrot repeated. After making sure everything is set, the captain raises the anchor from the water, and the ship begins to sail.

"Now then, it should take us until the afternoon for us to get to the island. Yee should rest now," The captain said.

"You two go on, I'll keep watch," Bloodbath said as he looks at the sun beginning to rise. Jerry and Winnie walked inside the ship to get some well-deserved rest. The two find a haystack to sleep on. Winnie sets the bag down as she begins to lay down.

"Finally, some sleep," Winnie said as she lays down and yawns, "Good night, Jerry," Jerry knew it wasn't night anymore, but he was too tired to correct Winnie.

"Good night, Winnie," Jerry said as he lays down on top of Winnie's chest. That's when he remembered the question he was supposed to ask, but Winnie was already asleep at that point. " _I'll ask her when she wakes up,"_ Jerry thought as he went to sleep, officially ending the first part of the journey. Their journey will continue once they reach Lilo Island.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The shocking is still going on, but Johnny stopped screaming. Razzaroo noticed this and smiled.

"Do you still feel pain?" Razzaroo asked. Johnny remained silent "Guess not," After a few more minutes of waiting, Razzaroo killed the power. Smoke filled the room. There was no sound anywhere, save for Tom coughing due to the smoke.

Outside the door, Dracula and Mavis grew worried as everything became silent.

"Why is it quiet? What happened to Johnny?" Mavis cried. Before Dracula could answer, the door opens up. Razzaroo and Tom walk out of the room. Razzaroo had a smile on his face.

"I'm am pleased to announce that Johnny survived the machine," said Razzaroo. Mavis smiled with glee while Dracula heaved a sigh of relief. "However, he needs to rest up for a little while. I don't know if he has powers or not but we'll see,"

"What if he doesn't have powers?" asked Dracula.

"I kill him," Razzaroo responded without hesitation.

"You and your death threats," Dracula muttered under his breath.

"It's what I do," Razzaroo bragged, "Now, why don't you go back to little Dennis, I'm sure he wants his mommy right now," Mavis hesitated for a moment, then her father places his hand on her shoulder.

"You go, I'll look after Johnny," Dracula told Mavis.

"I'll allow that. Now let's go, there's work to be done," Razzaroo said as he began to walk back to the main dungeon, he orders Tom to come along. Mavis follows shortly afterward. She directs her attention to Tom again.

"You don't belong here," Mavis whispered to Tom's ear, who immediately ran to Razzaroo. Mavis crossed her arms and sighed, she hoped that her zing would be alright.

Inside the room, Dracula looked at Johnny, who was unconscious, but alive. Dracula was impressed.

"In all my years, I've never seen such a strong human," Dracula said, "Please be okay, my son-in-law,"

Meanwhile, Wanda is holding Dennis, who has been waiting for his parents to return. His eyes widened when he saw Mavis.

"Mommy!" yelled Dennis as he hopped from Wanda's arms into Mavis'.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Mavis, comforting her son. Dennis noticed that Johnny was missing.

"Where's daddy?" Dennis asked.

"He'll be fine, my dear boy. Your grandpa is looking after him," said Razzaroo, Dennis heaved a sigh of relief, his dad's alive, for now. Wayne was getting angry. Hours had passed, and still no sign of his daughter.

"Where's my daughter?!" Wayne shouted out.

"That's a good question, Bloodbath should've been here by now," Razzaroo said while rubbing his chin. Wanda got worried at his response.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked, firmly.

"Relax, I'll have a look at Bloodbath's progress," Razzaroo then makes a portal and calls out Tom's name, who suddenly appeared a split second later.

"Nice speed. You might just be as fast as me," said Mavis. Tom blushed at the compliment.

"Let's go, there's something we need to check out," Razzaroo was the first to hop into the portal, Tom jumped in soon after.

On the other side of the portal, Razzaroo and Tom looked at a lone crystal ball filled with red smoke. Razzaroo knew what to do.

"I'll only be a few minutes, Tom," Razzaroo said as he walked to the crystal ball and stared right into it. "Show me Bloodbath's progress," The Crystal ball began shaking.

"Boy, you better say please!" The ball yelled, in a sassy type of voice.

"Fine. Show me Bloodbath's progress, please? " Razzaroo was a little bit annoyed by the ball.

"Good, but next time, lose the attitude," The ball said. It began showing all of Bloodbath's moments, most notably, him killing Fee and teaming up with Jerry and Winnie. And to top it all off, his saying of how he likes to 'piss off Razzaroo'. Razzaroo got angry, beyond angry. His own nephew betrayed him.

"That bastard! After everything I've done for him!" Razzaroo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Geez, you've already shattered one ball in rage, you not gonna do the same to me!" The ball snapped. Razzaroo pulls out a whistle and blew on it, it was loud. Tom screamed in pain as he held his ears. In a matter of seconds, five demons appeared in front of him, they looked a lot different than Bloodbath, they were shorter and a little chubby. They knew exactly what they were here for.

"So, Bloodbath finally betrayed you, huh?" One of the demons asked.

"I'm afraid he did, I've should've seen it coming," Razzaroo said.

"What do you want us to do?" asked another demon. Razzaroo pointed to the ball, which showed the Ghost Pirate's ship.

"You see that ship? Stop it from reaching Lilo Island. Kill any living thing on board, except Winnie, I want her alive and brought here," Razzaroo takes a good look at Tom and smiles. "On second thought, let the mouse live too, let Tom deal with him," Tom smiled with glee.

"Mission received," The demons said in unison. Razzaroo opened up another portal and order his new minions to hop into the portal. Razzaroo looks at Tom again.

"You should go with them, you can have your prize," Razzaroo said with a smile. Tom was a little scared of the portal, but Razzaroo picked him up and tossed him into the portal. "Don't fail me this time," Razzaroo said under his breath, hopefully not having a repeat of what just happened.

It was early noon, Jerry and Winnie were fully rested and ready to continue their journey once they reach the island in a few hours. The two enjoyed a breakfast provided by Raira. That's when Winnie remembered the question Jerry wanted to ask.

"So, what do you to ask me?" asked Winnie. Jerry was a little nervous, he didn't know how Winnie would react, he gulped and took the risk.

"Well, the sun is up now, right?" Jerry asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Winnie was confused. She didn't know where Jerry was going with this.

"I've noticed that, well, you're still a wolf," Jerry said with a little bit of fear. Winnie finally got what Jerry was asking.

"Oh, you're wondering if I have a human form or not. The answer is no. I've never had a human form to begin with. My family and I wouldn't be allowed at the Hotel," Winnie respond. Jerry was shocked, but glad Winnie didn't get offended.

"What do you mean by that?" Jerry asked.

"You see, Uncle Dracula doesn't let every werewolf in, he only lets the ones who never had or permanently lost their human form. That was before he welcomed humans," Winnie respond. Jerry didn't realize how smart she was for her age. But Jerry still wanted to learn more.

"If you don't mind, I still got some questions about werewolves," Jerry said wanting to learn more about Winnie.

"Well go ahead, I'm all ears," Winnie was ready for the questions. Jerry cleared his throat and began.

"Okay, do you howl at the moon at night?"

"I love howling! I couldn't do it last night because of the situation with Razzaroo,"

"Do you bite?"

"Only when I need too. I bit Bella for making Dennis sad,"

"Can a silver bullet kill you?"

"Well, who doesn't get killed by that?"

"One final question; if you bite or scratch someone, do they turn into a werewolf?" Winnie showed an evil grin on her face after that question.

"Yeah, Do you want to be a waremouse?" Winnie asked as she gets really close to Jerry.

"N-No, not right now," Jerry shiver in fear.

"Well, if you want, just ask," Winnie said. Jerry thought it would be cool to be a weremouse and scare Tom, but he didn't want to get kicked out of his house. Winnie got up and stretched.

"Come on, let's go look around the ship and see what we could find," Winnie said as she places Jerry on top of her head and began to explore the ship. It was going to take a while for them to get to Lilo Island, so they decided to have fun in order to kill time. Jerry had one more question.

"Hey, Winnie, I want to ask you one more thing," said Jerry.

"Go ahead," Winnie was ready for the question.

"Do you like Dennis?" Jerry asked. Winnie smiled and giggled in response

"Of course! He's my zing!" Winnie said with glee.

"Zing?" Jerry was confused by the term.

"Someone you stay with forever. Do you have a zing, Jerry," Winnie asked Jerry.

"I don't think so," Jerry respond. Winnie frowned.

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'll find one soon. You're adorable and cool!" Winnie said. Jerry blushed at that complement. "Keep in mind, you only zing once,"

"I'll keep that in mind," Jerry thought about all the girls he met, but he never zinged like Winnie talked about. Maybe he'll find one when this journey is over.

Outside the ship, Bloodbath walked around looking for something to do. That's when the captain walked up to him.

"Arrg, are yee worried about Razzaroo?" the captain asked. Bloodbath scoffs.

"If he did find out, the worst he'll do is send those weak pathetic minions of his. I'll kill them one by one," Bloodbath takes out his sword and pretends to slice creatures in half. He even sliced through the captain a few times, who obviously didn't feel it.

"Yee shouldn't underestimate Uncle's powers," the captain warned Bloodbath.

"SQUAWK! Uncle's powers. SQUAWK!" The parrot repeated.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not scared of him!" Bloodbath snared. Before the captain could respond, one of his crewmate, who is on the crow's nest, shouted.

"Captain, you better have a look at this!" The captain, being a ghost, flies up to the crow's nest, and looks at the telescope. He sees five scary looking demons, and one cat, the captain is worried.

"Bloodbath! Yee got company!" The captain shouted.

"SQUAWK! Company. SQUAWK!" The parrot repeated.

"Yeah, I see them!" Bloodbath snared. The demons land on their feet, while Tom lands on his face and surprising still lives. The demons have angry looks on their faces

"You've betrayed us, Bloodbath," One of the demons snared.

"Geez, you guys put on a few pounds," Bloodbath chuckled.

"This is no time for laughs! We're taking the girl, then we'll kill you to death!" The demon yelled.

"Kill me to death? Haven't heard that one before," Bloodbath folded his arms and laughed. That's when Winnie and Jerry walked behind Bloodbath.

"What's going on?" Winnie asked while shivering in fear.

"Beat it, runt! Let the grown ups have their conversation!" Bloodbath yelled, causing Winnie to run back inside the ship.

"Get her!" The demons began charging, going after Winnie, but Bloodbath pushed all five of them to the ground. However, he didn't notice Tom going in the ship. He wasn't after Winnie, however, he wanted Jerry.

"If you want the brat and her pet, you'll have to go through me!" Bloodbath shouted while taking out his sword.

"Five against one, that'll be fun," One demon cracks his knuckles.

"Fee wasn't much of a challenge, but these guys would be great fun. One epic battle before I lose all my powers in the dumb island," Bloodbath thought.

"Don't destroy me ship!" The captain yelled.

"SQUAWK! Destroy me ship! SQUAWK!" the Parrot repeated.

"Oh shut up!" The Captain yelled at the bird.

"Alright boys, let's dance!" Bloodbath yelled as he charges to the demons with his sword. The battle has officially begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Dracula paced back and forth, wondering when Johnny's going to wake up, It has been a full hour now. Dracula checked to see if Johnny was still breathing, and luckily enough, he still was.

"Please, wake up," Dracula plead. Just then, Johnny began starring in the chair, he opens his eyes and sees Dracula, who was still pacing. Dracula's eyes widen when he sees his son-in-law opening his eyes.

"Johnny my boy, you're alive!" Dracula cried as he hugs Johnny tightly.

"I..I can't breathe man!" Johnny said, in a raspy voice. Dracula puts him down.

"So, how do you feel?" Dracula asked his human son-in-law. Johnny thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

"I feel great! I feel like I can do anything!" Johnny yelled as he ran to the door and gives it a powerful punch. The door exploded into a thousand pieces, Dracula was in complete shock, he couldn't believe a weakling like Johnny could destroy a large door with just one punch.

The loud explosion got the attention of Mavis and Dennis, who immediately ran to the source of it all. When the two made it into the room, they see Johnny with a face of determination!

"Holy Rabies! Johnny, you're okay!" Mavis cried as she and Dennis run up to hug the husband and father. However, Mavis soon broke away from the hug as she noticed something different about Johnny.

"Johnny, did you break the door?" Mavis asked with a confused look.

"Yup! I've officially become strong! Now Razzaroo won't kill me! Where is he, anyways?" Johnny asked while scratching his head.

"He went to take care of something, apparently Bloodbath didn't find Winnie yet," Mavis responded. Dennis looked down in sadness, he wanted to see his best friend, Mavis hugs him, "Don't worry, Dennis, I'm sure Winnie will be okay,"

"Come on, let's go back to the main area. I want to show the monsters how strong I've gotten," said Johnny as he ran off.

"Johnny, wait up!" yelled Mavis as she and Dennis turned into bats and began to go after Johnny. Dracula, on the other hand, looked at the machine, something didn't seem right.

" _There's gotta be some kind of catch. Razzaroo said himself that he didn't know what this thing could do. I better keep a close eye on Johnny,"_ Dracula thought to himself as he walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Razzaroo continuously stares at the crystal ball, getting ready to witness an epic fight.

"I didn't want it to be this way, Bloodbath, but you know what happens when you betray me," Razzaroo said. Just then, a demon bat flies to Razzaroo's shoulder, he had some important news.

"My Lord, I have something important to tell you!' The bat said.

"Not now, Fidget, I'm doing something at the moment," Razzaroo responded, shooing the bat away.

"But it's about the human, he lived!" Fidget said. This got Razzaroo interested.

"Is he strong?"

"Yes, he destroyed the door with just one punch!"

"The door was destroyed?! That door wasn't cheap. I'll worry about that later. Keep an eye on that ball, and let me know what happens," Razzaroo told Fidget.

"Got it," Fidget responded. Razzaroo opens up a portal and hops in. Fidget stares at the crystal ball. He's not liking what he sees.

"Oh boy, Razzaroo's gonna be mad," Fidget was scared to tell his master about the situation, but then he thought of a plan.

"I know, I shall go down there and grab the girl myself! I'll make sure Bloodbath doesn't try to stop me, I have a few tricks up my wing," Fidget opens up a small portal with his magical wings and flies right into it, hoping his plan will be successful.

* * *

Bloodbath had already managed to kill two of the weaker demons, the other ones, on the other hand, proved to be stronger than Bloodbath had thought. While he was about to kill one of the demons, another one comes and kicks him in the face, making him crash through the wall.

" _Shit, that hurts. This is getting embarrassing!"_ Bloodbath thought to himself. That same demon jumps up in the air, getting ready to drop kick Bloodbath, who takes out his sword and stabs the demon in the chest, instantly killing him. " _Good thing these guys aren't very smart,"_

"Yee will pay for the damages!" yelled the captain. Bloodbath ignored him and got up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Three down, two to go," Bloodbath said as he cleans his sword. One of the demons dashes to Bloodbath, who immediately decapitated his head. The last demon jumps on top of Bloodbath. The captain gags at all the bloodshed that's going on.

"Aren't yee sick of all this blood?" Yelled the captain.

"Nah, why do you think my name is _Blood_ bath?" asked Bloodbath with a smirk as he tried choking the demon.

"Didn't your name used to be Blinky?" Asked the captain.

"...Shut the hell up, bastard!"

"Thou shalt not curse! Isn't that what yee mother always say?!" The captain scolded Bloodbath for his swearing. Bloodbath ignored him and tried to fight the last demon, who was the strongest one. He pushed him off and the demon fell in the water, who later dissolved. Bloodbath facepalmed when he realized what he's done.

"Well, good news is he won't bother us till we get to the island. The bad news is that he will be coming back, and he's gonna be pissed. But I wouldn't worry about it now, let's focus on getting to the island," said Bloodbath as he laid down. The captain was still a little worried, Bloodbath looked very injured, if that demon comes back sooner than they thought, he won't be able to fight.

"Hey Captain, can you do me a favor?" Bloodbath asked.

"Argh, what may be the favor?" asked The Captain.

"Can you go check and see if that werebrat and her pet are okay?" asked Bloodbath, referring to Winnie and Jerry. "I can't really move at the moment." The Captain nodded and went inside the ship. Bloodbath looks up at the sky. " _Shouldn't be too long now. It'll all be over soon, Razzaroo,"_ Bloodbath thought to himself while chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Tom looked around, hoping to find Jerry, He's gonna turn him into a nice tasty sandwich. However, there was something he thought about that interrupted his fantasy, he had to get past Winnie, there was no way she was going to let him have her mouse friend. He then froze when he heard Winnie's voice.

"It's really quiet, you think Bloodbath got all the demons?" Asked Winnie.

"I think so, they would've come and gotten you by now," Jerry responded. Tom's ears perked up, it's been awhile since he heard Jerry's voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Winnie. Just then, Winnie starts sniffing the air.

"What's the matter?" asked Jerry.

"I smell a cat," Winnie responded. Jerry's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Tom, on the other hand, shivered in fear

"You don't think it's Tom, do you?" Jerry asked. Winnie sniffed the air once more than looked at Jerry.

"Oh yeah, it's Tom," Winnie responded. Tom was getting ready to jump overboard. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need to talk to you!" Winnie shouted so Tom can hear. "Better yet, stay right there, we'll come to you."

"We?" Jerry tilted his head as Winnie picked him up and placed him on top of her head.

"You and Tom can't stay enemies forever. Who knows, he might help us beat Razzaroo," Winnie said as she walked out the room to search for Tom.

"But he's working for him!" Jerry said in concern.

"Against his own will," Winnie added, "Razzaroo seems pretty scary, he's not someone you want to say no to."

"I guess I can't argue with you there," Jerry said. Tom stood there as Jerry and Winnie's voices got louder and louder. Eventually, he sees the werewolf and mouse.

"Hi Tom," Winnie greeted the cat. Tom noticed how small Winnie was, she had the height of an average child. Winnie herself was surprised how tall Tom was.

"I'm just gonna say this right now; I really hate you, but at the same time, I really don't. The point is, we need to team up to stop Razzaroo and save the hotel and quite possibly the galaxy," Tom didn't think twice and shook Jerry's hand. Tom can just imagine all the fame he'll get when he saves the whole galaxy, all the money, and ladies and can possibly think of.

"That was fast," Winnie said. The Captain then comes in.

"Argh, is everyone okay?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, Thank you," Jerry responded.

"How's Bloodbath?" Winnie asked.

"He's injured, but okay. The demons are all gone, but it's pretty bloody out there on the ship," The captain warned.

"I don't know about these two, but I don't mind a little blood," said Winnie. Tom and Jerry looked at each other, despite all the fights they got into, they never really saw any blood. They were kind of embarrassed that a little girl had more guts than them, but then again she is a werewolf.

"I'll stay down here," Jerry said. Tom nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll stay too," said Winnie, not wanting to leave Jerry alone with Tom.

"Alrighty then, I shall be swabbing the deck," The Captain said as he goes back outside.

"Come on, boys, we have a couple of hours until we get to the island. Let's take this time for us to really know each other," said Winnie as she begins to explore the ship more, Tom follows soon after. No more demons to worry about, for now at least.

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned," Razzaroo was amazed, the machine actually worked, Johnny was no longer a weak little human, he was just as strong as the monsters.

"Yup, I'm ready for any challenge you give me!" Johnny said with determination.

"I like the sound of that!" said Razzaroo.

"Maybe I can face you," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Let's not get to carried away. By the end of the day, you're still a human," Razzaroo reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right," Johnny said while rubbing the back of his head. That's when Dracula came, he had a concerned look on his face

"There has to be some kind of side effect, Razzaroo," Dracula warned.

"That I don't know, But I guess we'll find out soon," said Razzaroo. Dracula still wasn't sure. Wayne, on the other hand, didn't care about any of this, he wanted his daughter, but Bloodbath hasn't come back yet.

"I can't take it anymore! I want my Winnie!" Yelled Wayne.

"Honey, calm down," plead Wanda.

"Yes, there's no need to get worked up, I'm working on the situation now," said Razzaroo, hoping to calm down the angry werewolf.

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing your excuses! I'm gonna kill you!" Wayne yelled as he balled up his fists.

"Wolfman, you better not do anything that you will regret," Razzaroo said while taking out his sword.

"Please no," Wanda pled. That's when Wayne charges towards Razzaroo, his emotions finally got the best of him.

'Uncle Wayne, don't! Think of your friends, Aunt Wanda, your sons, and Winnie!" Mavis cried! As soon as Wayne heard the word "Winnie", he tries to stop himself. But it was too late as Razzaroo stabs him directly in his chest. The whole lobby goes silent. Razzaroo yanks the sword out, a massive amount of blood spills from Wayne's chest. Wanda is on the edge of fainting, Winnie's brothers also stopped playing when they saw this. Wayne collapses to the ground and dies.

"Wayne, no," Dracula said softly. Mavis breaks down, sobbing. The pups began to whimper.

"I-I can't believe this," said Frank. Everyone is either crying or in shock. Razzaroo, on the other hand, licks the blood of the sword.

"Werewolf Blood always tasted the best," said Razzaroo.

"You, bastard," Dracula said, firmly.

"Why thank you," said Razzaroo as he bows. Johnny, with an angry expression

"Hey, Razzaroo, remember when I said I can take on you?" Johnny asked, firmly.

"Yup, sure do!" Razzaroo said, still excited about his kill.

"I was joking around at first, but now that you killed Uncle Wayne, I want to avenge him!" Johnny shouted. Razzaroo had a grin on his face.

"Oh my, are you going to ask what I think you're going to ask?" Razzaroo asked.

"Razzaroo, I challenge you, to a duel! A duel with ninja weapons!" Johnny shouted at the top of his lungs. Razzaroo clapped his hands in excitement, while others were confused, Mavis, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Wait, is he serious?!" Dracula asked.

"He is! He thinks his powers can defeat him!" Mavis responded.

"We'll see how that goes. Now then, I'll go get the equipment. What do you want if you win?" Razzaroo asked.

"I want you to let everyone go." Ordered Johnny.

"And what if I win?" Razzaroo asked. Johnny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"If I don't get killed, you can kill me in the worst way possible, as long as my wife and child don't look," Johnny said firmly. Mavis and Dennis were shocked, even Razzaroo was a bit taken back by that. The demon thought about is for a moment, then smiled.

"Very well then. I'll accept your offer." said Razzaroo. "By the way, I assume you brought your own ninja weapons?"

"I do, but they're in my bag back the Hotel," Johnny said, completely remembering his bag.

"You mean, this bag?" Razzaroo held up Johnny's bag. Johnny smiles as he grabs the bag and begins to go through it, he grabs his collection of ninja weapons and shows them to Razzaroo. He checked to make sure they're the real deal.

"Amazing. Come along everybody, it's time to watch a showdown. Hopefully making you forget about Wayne's death," Razzaroo said as he opens up a portal. "It's too bad your sister isn't here to enjoy this. But then again, she'd still be boo hooing over her daddy. Just like her mother," Razzaroo told the werewolf pups, who growled at him in response. One by one the monsters all hoped in the portal. Murray and Frank helped Wanda in, as she was still devastated. Before Johnny hopped into the portal, Mavis stopped him.

"Good luck, Johnny," said Mavis, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna need more that luck, my zing," Johnny said while kissing Mavis and Dennis. The family hoped into the portal. In a few seconds, everyone was gone, leaving nothing but Wayne's dead body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloodbath was healing up after his fight, when suddenly he felt an unpleasant feeling. He knew happened at the Shadow Realm.

" _Wayne, no,"_ he thought to himself. So many thoughts ran through his mind, but he had one major thought.

" _How am I gonna tell Winnie that her father is dead?_ "


	8. Chapter 8

**After nearly a year-long hiatus, the mouse/werewolf madness continues!**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Land ho!" yelled the Captain, which caught the attention of Bloodbath, who was still in deep thought about what happened in the Shadow Realm.

"We're here, huh? Thought I felt much weaker than I usually do," said Bloodbath. Inside the ship, Jerry, Tom, and Winnie heard the captain yell out.

"We're here! Looks like our quest can finally continue!" said Jerry. Tears of happiness began to fill up Winnie's eyes.

" _Mom, dad, zing-zing. I'm almost there,"_ she thought. Winnie didn't know about what happened to her father. For sake of Bloodbath, that's a good thing. "Alright, let's go guys!"

Tom, Jerry, and Winnie ran outside on the ships dock. Bloodbath stood on the edge of the ship, looking at the sandy island below them.

" _Okay, time to jump down, with style, like I always do,_ " Bloodbath thought as he jumps down off the ship. He attempted to do a flip, but due to his lack of powers, he ends up falling on his behind. " _Not the style I was looking for."_

"You okay down there, Bloodbath?" yelled Winnie from above.

"I'm fine, wererunt!" Bloodbath yelled back. He thought about how he was going to tell Winnie about her father. However, he decided that the mission was far too important. He'll have to break the news to her later, her emotions can't get in the way.

" _No need to be snappy about it,"_ Winnie thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the island, a young, female mouse sits on a rock near a cave. She has long hair tied into a ponytail, her dress is made up of leaves. Her name is Zoey.

"I've been stuck here on this crappy island for nearly two bloody years, and it still sucks! No toilet, no TV, no cell phone service, no Wifi, and no boys!" Zoey shouted.

" _Take a nice boat trip, they said, it'll be fun, they said, the weather is nothing but sunshine, they said."_ tears began to form in Zoey's eyes, she was alone, as well as hungry, which was indicated by her stomach growing. Zoey got off the rock and picked up her spear, which looked rusty, but it could still do damage and harm.

" _Time to hunt and kill for food,"_ Zoey thought as she ran off into the bushes, in hopes to find some food. " _I just hope someone comes and rescues me."_ Unknowing to her, the rescue might happen sooner than she thought.

* * *

Back at the ship, Tom, Jerry, and Winnie safely got down from the ship. Tom kissed the sandy ground, being glad to be away from all that water. Jerry was sitting on top of Winnie's head, he'd gotten used to her smell by now. The mouse had one thing on his mind.

"Hey Winnie, when this is all over, I might be going home," said Jerry. Winnie sighed in sadness.

"Yeah, I know, but it's for your own safety. I can't protect you from the other monsters, especially my brothers and zing-zing,"

"Yeah," Jerry said in sadness. Winnie gave a smile.

"Wait a minute! Jerry, you're going to miss me, aren't you?" Winnie asked. Jerry nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Ya know Jerry, at first, I thought you'd be a cool pet. But now, after all we've been through, I consider you my new brother." Winnie picked Jerry up and hugged him.

"That's cute," Bloodbath said with sarcasm. The captain looked down and smiled. Tom wasn't paying attention, he was too busy getting the sand out of his mouth.

"Wow, th-thanks Winnie," said Jerry. He was surprised how much a werewolf can like him. Winnie wasn't done with her words yet.

"Can you promise me something, Jerry? Winnie asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jerry tilted his head.

"After all this is over, you'll probably go back home with Tom. Can you promise me that in one year, after we split, you'll meet me back at the Hotel? Zing-zing will be there too, we'll have fun! Tom can come too, if he wants," Winnie responded. Jerry thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

"Yeah, I promise," Jerry said. Not long afterward, Winnie began licking him again. The mouse was disgusted, but he was glad to make the werewolf happy after everything that's been going on.

"Hey, save the cute crap for later, we got to get going," said Bloodbath.

"Right, let's complete this quest and stop Razzaroo once and for all," Winnie said as she placed the drooled-covered Jerry on top of her head. She looked up at the captain, "Thanks for everything, we owe you one!"

"Yee don't me nothing! Just break that curse!" shouted the captain.

"SQUAWK! Break that curse," repeated the parrot. Just then, Bloodbath drops to his knees and began shaking. Jerry and Winnie got worried.

"Woah, are you okay, Bloodbath?" Jerry asked with concerned.

"B-because I lo-lost my ppp-powers, I-I have t-o change into an e-emergency f-ff-fo-form!" Bloodbath said. A red glow around him. Jerry, Winnie, and Tom, who actually paid attention for once, stood there watching Bloodbath change before them. When the demon was done, the trio wasn't impressed, and neither was he.

"Aw, what kind of crap is this?! I'm a cockroach!" Bloodbath shouted in anger. His voice was really squeaky. Tom and Jerry looked in shocked, Winnie, on the other hand, giggled. Bloodbath got offended and crawled to the werewolf.

"Stop laughing, brat, I command you!" Bloodbath shouted with a squeak, causing Winnie to laugh more.

"You do realize I can eat you now, right? Winnie asked, with a smug look on her face.

"Eat me, and I'll give you the worst diarrhea possible," Bloodbath said in a low, but still squeaky, voice. Winnie kept quiet after that.

"Okay, why don't we get a move on? Do you still have the map, Winnie?" Jerry asked.

"Give me a sec," Winnie responded as she searched through the bag. She finds the map and holds it up so Jerry can see. "Got it!"

"Right! Let's go!" said Jerry. Before Winnie could take a step, the captain stops her.

"Winnie, catch!" The captain shouted as he tossed a whistle to Winnie. She caught it and looked at it with curiosity.

"What's this?" asked Winnie.

"When you need me, blow this whistle!" The captain responded.

"Highly doubt we'll need it, but thanks anywhere," said Bloodbath. And with that, the gang walked off into the island. Officially starting the second part of the journey.

* * *

" _Yes, a bird! dinner's coming sooner,"_ Zoey thought, as she aimed the spear at the bird. She didn't really like killing animals, but it was either kill or be killed. She tossed the spear at the bird, who was able to dodge out of the way. This angered the mouse girl.

"Damn, missed again," Zoey said as she goes to pick up her spear. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a small conversation in the distance.

" _Am I hearing things, or are those strange mushrooms I ate kicking in?"_ Zoey thought as she climbed up a tree to look on, and sure enough, the island wasn't completely deserted. She sees a wolf, and a cat, but the thing that caught her eye was a mouse on top of the wolf's head. She immediately knew who the mouse was.

" _Je-Jerry,"_ tears of happiness formed in Zoey's eyes. She hops down from the tree and runs into the bushes, to meet up with an old friend.

* * *

"So how far are we from this cave?" asked Bloodbath, who standing on top of Winnie's shoulder.

"We have to find the stone first. Then we'll get to the cave," Jerry responded.

"That's right. Stone first, cave second," said Winnie.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with so I can go home," said Tom. Winnie's jaw dropped.

"Woah, you talked!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Well sure I talked. What do you think I am, a dummy?" asked Tom.

"You said it, I didn't," Winnie responded.

"You little runt, I oughtta-Look, let's keep going alright,"

"Finally, someone with a brain," said Bloodbath. Winnie rolled her eyes at that response, while Jerry sighs in annoyances. Then, in the corner of his eye, Jerry sees a bush shaking. This gets him worried.

"What's the matter, Jerry?" asked Winnie.

"I don't think we're alone," said Jerry, as he points to the bush. Winnie puts her fist up.

"Stand back, guys, I got this," said Winnie as she shifted to a fighting pose. She sees something small coming out of the bush. When it became clear who was inside that bush, Winnie puts her fist down.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed Winnie.

"Looks like this island isn't as deserted as I thought," said Bloodbath. Jerry took a good look at the girl, Jerry instantly knew who it was.

"Winnie, put me down, I know this girl!" cried Jerry. Winnie picks him up from her head and places him down on the ground. The mouse ran up to the girl.

"Jerry, is that you?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, it's me," Jerry respond. "I can't believe it! Everyone thought you were dead!"

"I would've been if I didn't end up on this island. Now, what brings you here, and why are hanging around with a wolf and _him_?!" asked Zoey, referring to Winnie and Tom. Her anger rose when she referred to Tom.

Jerry looked back at the aforementioned cat and wolf. Winnie looked confused, as Tom crossed his arms. The mouse boy turns his direction back to the mouse girl.

"Well, I hope you like long and unbelievable stories, because you are about to hear one," Jerry responded. Zoey looked at him with listening ears, she was going to need a good explanation for all this, she was already debating whether or not to believe Jerry.

"I'm listening," Zoey said as she sat Indian style on the sandy ground.

* * *

Back at the Shadow Realm, Dracula somehow managed to calm Wanda down. While she stopped crying, she looked numb and emotional.

"Mom?" One of her many sons tried to get her attention, but alas, no such luck. Mavis looks at the werepup with pity, his sister is missing and his dad's no longer with him.

"Wally, give your mom some space," Mavis softly told him. The pup whimpered in response.

"Don't worry, I'll avenge your father, and find your sister, for I am the grand John!" Johnny said with enthusiasm.

"When it comes to naming, don't quit your day job," said Dracula.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go prepare myself for this battle," said Johnny as he walked down a long hallway. Dracula and Mavis looked at each other with concern.

"He's not really going through with this, is he?" asked Dracula.

"I hope not. Maybe we can convince Razzaroo to call off the fight," Mavis responded.

"How do we do that?" asked Dracula. "Can Razzaroo be that convincible?"

"I don't know, but we have to try something. I'll try talking to him," Mavis responded.

"I'll help," said Dracula. He turns his attention to the wolfpups. "Boys, keep an eye on your mother, me and Mavis will be right back." For once, the wolfpups obeyed his order. They understood the seriousness of the situation. Dracula turns to his daughter, "Let's go,"

"Right," Dracula and Mavis walked down the hallway to a door. Mavis knocks on it.

"Here goes nothing," Mavis said to herself.

* * *

Johnny stood in the middle of an empty stadium, practicing his moves. The man had great confidence.

"This is going to be epic!" Johnny shouted as he delivered a kick to the air. He performed more wacky moves. Something was going on in his mind, however.

"I'm going to punch, I'm going to kick, I'm going to body slam him!" Johnny stopped to take a breath. Then, a huge thought came to his mind.

"More importantly, I'm going to fucking die!" Johnny cried. He was glad Dennis wasn't here to hear his daddy say such a strong word. "Why did I get so cocky?! I'm done for!" Johnny ran around the stadium, flailing his arms and screaming. He suddenly stops when an idea pops up in his head.

"I know, what if I convince Razzaroo to call off the fight?" Johnny asked to himself. "Maybe I can offer him another challenge, like a dance-off! I'm a pretty good twerker," said Johnny as he starts twerking, he stops when he hears someone snickering.

"You're wussing out? Come on man," Johnny turns around and sees the source of the voice; a werepup, standing at the stadium's exit. However, he's not just any werepup, he's Wallace, Wayne and Wanda's oldest child.

"Wallace? What are you doing here?" Asked Johnny.

"Answer my question, are you wussing out?" Wallace asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"Uh…"

"Walk with me," Wallace walked down the hallway, Johnny follows him.

"So, where are we going?" Johnny asked.

"No questions, just follow me. I'm helping you out," Wallace responded.

"You're helping me out, why?" Johnny asked. Wallace stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why? Because I want to save my baby sister!" Wallace shouted.

* * *

 **NOTE: I apologize for the long wait, writer's block. Hopefully, I'll get this story done before "Hotel Transylvania 3" comes out. I should also mention that whatever happens in that movie will not affect this story.**


End file.
